monster_hunter_world_novelizationfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter: World (Novelization) Wiki
Monster Hunter: World is an upcoming 2018 science-fiction novel based on the 2018 action role-playing game of the same name. The novel is written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through the computer program Blurb. The story follows Guild hunter Tess Williams (the character created by Ryan in the game) as she partakes in a journey to the New World in order to unravel the mystery behind the Elder Crossing. The story includes appearances by many of the monsters encountered in the game, most notably Nergigante and Zorah Magdaros. Plot Once every ten years or so, Elder Dragons travel across the ocean in a mysterious migration known as the "Elder Crossing." The Elder Dragons are believed to travel to an unexplored continent called the New World. Seeking answers to the mystery of the Elder Crossing, the Hunter's Guild dispatches a single fleet of ships to the New World once every ten years. As the Elder Crossing approaches yet again, the Guild dispatches the Fifth Fleet to join the Research Commission on the New World. Among the hunters that are part of the Fifth Fleet is a brave and talented young hunter named Tess Williams. On the way to the New World, Tess meets another eager hunter named Jay, who is partnered with a more serious Guild Receptionist by the name Michelle. The appearance of a mountain-sized Elder Dragon scatters the Fifth Fleet, with Tess becoming stranded on the beast's back alongside her partner Sierra. Scaling the beast's back, Tess and Sierra hitch a ride on a Wingdrake, crash-landing on the shores of the New World. To reach the Commission's base of operations on the New World, Astera, Tess and Sierra begin their journey across the Ancient Forest, barely avoiding a herd of wild Jagras en-route. Once reaching the main path to Astera's gate, they discover evidence of a larger creature. A little too eagerly, Sierra inspects a pair of footprints in the dirt, subsequently being pounced upon by a larger version of the Jagras. The appearance of Astera's Field Team Leader Brian Phillips saves Sierra, and the trio witness a fierce battle between the large Jagras and a roaming Anjanath. Once safely in Astera, Brian introduces the two hunters to the Commander and tours them around the base. The Commander formally welcomes Tess and Sierra into the Commission at Council, also identifying the Elder Dragon as Zorah Magdaros, before assigning them their first task: clearing out a Kestodon herd not far from base. Accompanied by the Field Team Leader, Tess successfully handles the herd before they once again encounter the Great Jagras, the same monster that attacked Sierra. After dispatching the Great Jagras, Tess and Brian discover evidence of Zorah Magdaros in the Ancient Forest as well as an aggravated monster Brian refers to as the Pukei-Pukei. Returning to base, Tess and Brian report their discoveries to the Astera Council. The Commander agrees with Brian on confirming Zorah Magdaros' presence in the Ancient Forest, but also agrees with Provisions Manager Vanessa that something must be done about the aggravated Pukei-Pukei. Tess is promptly given the assignment of slaying the Pukei-Pukei so they can study the clue left behind by Zorah Magdaros. Travelling into the Ancient Forest, Tess is able to kill the agrivated monster after a long battle. Brian, Sierra and Tess then investigate the piece from Zorah Magdaros, before the appearance of Anjanath forces them to return to the safety of Astera. The Commission is able to track Zorah Magdaros' trajectory toward the area known as the Wildspire Waste. However, the presence of Anjanath near Astera presents a problem. Tess volunteers to track down the beast and kill it before it can harm any of the Commission's hunters, researchers or technicians. Using information provided by Sierra, Tess tracks down the Anjanath deep in the Ancient Forest, unsuccessfully attempting to lure it into a trap. The Anjanath proves to be quite the challenge, even for a skilled hunter like Tess. After a fierce battle through the forest, Tess finally succeeds in slaying the beast, and is met by the Field Team Leader, instructing her to meet up with the Ecological Research Team at the Wildspire Waste. Once at the Wildspire Waste, Tess and Sierra are surprised to spot a large piece of magma rock presumably left behind by Zorah Magdaros. Meeting up with the Ecological Research Team, Tess escorts them across the waste, narrowly avoiding a battle with a Rathian along the way. Once at the sight, the group is interrupted by the arrival of an enraged Barroth. While Sierra escorts the Ecological Research Team to safety, Tess battles against the Barroth until eventually bringing it down in the Wildspire Waste swamps. Having gathered enough information on Zorah Magdaros, the Commission concludes that the Elder Dragon is on its way to the Great Ravine. Desiring to learn more about the mighty beast, the Commander proposes a capture operation. While the Commission prepares for the operation, Tess is tasked with locating the Analytics Director Dave, who recently went missing while checking out the Wildspire Waste. Travelling into the Wildspire Waste, Tess eventually finds Dave hiding next to a dead Barroth, with the Analytics Director mumbling about another dangerous creature. While escorting Dave through the swampy water to the safety of land, Tess encounters a fish-like monster called the Jyuratodus. After getting the Analytics Director to safety, Tess returns to deal with the Jyuratodus, slaying the beast after a short time. Afterward, Tess encounters a Wyverian hunter from the First Fleet known as "the Seeker." Returning to her camp, Tess explains her own adventures to the Seeker, who in turn explains his own adventures, and his belief that they mighty indeed meet again in the near future. Back in Astera, the Commander thanks Tess for safely returning the Commission's Analytics Director, and just in time for the operation. A short time later, most of the Research Commission has established a camp in the Great Ravine, well ahead of Zorah Magdaros' expected arrival. In order to accomplish this task, the Research Commission has deployed much of its resources from cannons and ballistae to large walled fortifications acting as barricades to slow Zorah Magdaros down. After a number of hours, Zorah Magdaros arrives in the Great Ravine, and the Commander gives the order to begin. Tess works alongside many of her fellow hunters, most notably "A-Lister" Jay, using the cannons and ballistae to damage Zorah Magdaros and slow him down. However, the mighty Zorah Magdaros manages to break through the first barricade, prompting the Commander to order the hunters to get atop the beast's back. There Tess and her fellow hunters are tasked with destroying the magma cores to immobilize Zorah Magdaros enough for the Commission to capture him. Just as victory over the Elder Dragon seems certain, a new monster descends from above. Tess meets up with Jay further down Zorah's back, where the two hunters battle the mighty beast. Eventually, a hunter from the First Fleet arrives in time to help fend off the mysterious Elder Dragon, though they are unable to prevent the two monsters from continuing their journey through the Great Ravine. While the Commission recovers itself from the failure of the capture operation, Sierra decides to follow Zorah Magdaros' trail through the Great Ravine. Together, Sierra and Tess traverse the trail left by Zorah Magdaros, leading them to an entirely new environment known as the Coral Highlands. As they gaze in wonder at the new territory, they are set upon by an unknown monster and lose their footing. Sometime later, Tess and Sierra awaken to find themselves in the Research Base, the primary base of operations for the Third Fleet. Meeting the Third Fleet Master, Teresa, Tess and Sierra learn that after their attack, they were subsequently saved by the Tracker known as Leslie. The Third Fleet Master welcomes them into the Coral Highlands, explaining that their airship had been stranded in the highlands ever since it was attacked by a monster when they first arrived. While Tess departs to check out the scenery, Sierra remains in the Research Base to explain the nature of their visit into the Coral Highlands. Tess' own expedition into the Coral Highlands leads her to discover a new monster called the Tzitzi-Ya-Ku, which has the ability to blind its prey. Upon her return to the Research Base, the Field Team Leader has arrived to speak with the Third Fleet Master regarding the destination of Zorah Magdaros. Both Teresa and Brian believe that the mighty beast is heading to a place known as the Rotten Vale, located deep below the Coral Highlands; a place that the Third Fleet has been investigating for several years now. However, before they can descend into the Rotten Vale, the Third Fleet's airship requires repairs before it is capable of flight again. To do so, Tess must hunt down the one monster located in the Coral Highlands that has the materials needed to make repairs: the Paolumu. After a long chase across the Coral Highlands and a fierce battle, Tess successfully slays the Paolumu and gathers the materials required. With help from Astera's top engineer, the Third Fleet's airship is repaired, and they begin their descent into the Rotten Vale. Upon their arrival to the Rotten Vale, Tess and Sierra encounter one of their first obstacles: a monster referred to as the Great Girros, which they easily ward off. While Sierra sets up a campsite, Tess proceeds further into the Rotten Vale where she encounters the Radobaan, a monster covered in oil that picks up the bones scattered across the ground. Tess reunites with Sierra near the camp, where it is decided that the Radobaan must be dealt with before further research can be conducted in the Rotten Vale. After a fierce battle that takes place across the vale, Tess finally slays the Radobaan and continues her investigation, though she is unable to turn up any evidence of Zorah Magdaros. Back at the Research Base, the Third Fleet Master apologizes for their inability to locate their target, instead suggesting they investigate the bowels of the Rotten Vale. However, as the Third Fleet airship begins its descent, it is attacked by the elegant Legiana, the Coral Highlands' apex predator and, as revealed by Leslie, the very same monster that first attacked Tess and Sierra when they first arrived in the highlands. In order for any of them to descend into the bowels of the Rotten Vale, the Legiana must be taken care of. Tess immediately heads out into the Coral Highlands to confront the monster, tracking it up to the highest levels of the highlands. After a long, intense battle through the Coral Highlands, the Legiana becomes yet another monster slain by Tess' hand. With no more obstacles left, Tess and Sierra disembark into the bowels of the Rotten Vale, where they discover another clue left by Zorah Magdaros. While investigating the clue, Tess and Sierra encounter another dangerous beast called the Odogaron. The Tracker appears to hold the beast off long enough for Tess to take Sierra to safety. At Sierra's insistence, Tess returns to help the Tracker, slaying the Odogaron after a fierce battle. Their assignment in the Rotten Vale completed, Tess and Sierra finally discover the truth of the Rotten Vale with help from Leslie: the Rotten Vale is a graveyard, a place monsters go to die at the end of their lifespan. The bioenergy released by Elder Dragons upon death then creates many unique ecosystems found across the New World. Tess and Sierra return to Astera to report their discoveries to the Commander. As the Lynian Researcher points out, the big question remains: if Zorah Magdaros isn't in the Rotten Vale, where did it go? Dave then suggests that the First Wyverians might be the key to locating their prey. The Commander promptly assigns Tess and Sierra to locate the First Wyverians in the Ancient Forest. The trail leads both Tess and Sierra to the highest point of the Ancient Forest, where they encounter the forest's apex predator, the Rathalos. After barely escaping the mighty beast, Tess and Sierra finally stumble upon one of the First Wyverians. As expected, the First Wyverian does possess the information required by the Commission to track down Zorah Magdaros. However, the First Wyverian wants Tess to prove herself worthy by hunting down two of the most powerful beasts in the New World: Rathalos and Diablos. While Sierra remains with the Wyverian, Tess heads back out to slay the previous Rathalos, engaging the beast in a fierce battle. After dispatching the Rathalos, Tess heads to the Wildspire Waste to track down a Diablos. In her search, Tess encounters another Barroth, which is subsequently attacked and dragged into a massive cavern by Diablos itself. Once the Diablos is dead, Tess returns to the First Wyverian in the Ancient Forest. There the First Wyverian reveals that there is a source of energy which acts as the "veins" of the entire region known as the Everstream and that this stream is drawing Zorah Magdaros away from its true resting place. The First Wyverian reveals that if Zorah Magdaros were to die in the Everstream, the bioenergy released will destroy the New World. With this information, the Commander has one of the Commission's ships equipped with a Dragonator, a powerful one shot piercer that can cause an Elder Dragon's worth of damage. The Commission heads out to the Everstream, where they will attempt to drive Zorah Magdaros out to sea. As Zorah Magdaros approaches, Tess and her fellow hunters make their way upon the mighty beast's back to destroy his magma cores. Eventually, the monster from earlier returns to wreck havoc: identified by the Huntsman as Nergigante. This time the hunters are successful in driving Nergigante away, and everyone retreats to the fortress wall to immobilize Zorah Magdaros. After dealing enough damage with the cannons and ballistae, the Commander orders the Dragonator to be fired, which successfully drives Zorah Magdaros out of the Everstream and into the sea. Back in Astera, the Commission celebrates their victory saving the New World when they discover an odd phenomenon: a Pukei-Pukei has been spotted in the Wildspire Waste. Tess is sent out to investigate the matter, in the process discovering a set of mysterious Rathian tracks unlike those of a regular Rathian. Tess eventually tracks down and slays the Pukei-Pukei and returns to camp where the Field Team Leader is waiting. Brian reveals to Tess that they've discovered evidence of another out-of-place monster in the Waste, this time being another Anjanath. Tess once again heads out into the field to track the beast down. With both monsters disposed of, Tess returns to Astera where she is informed by Ecological Research that they have discovered the location of the mystery Rathian whose tracks she found in the Wildspire Waste. Returning to the Coral Highlands, Tess and Sierra are attacked by a Pink Rathian: a subspecies of the regular beast. After a long battle that ends with the Pink Rathian's capture, Tess returns to Astera where new questions arise: what is a subspecies doing in the New World and where did it come from? As everyone attempts to figure it out, a special guest arrives: the Admiral, the true leader of the expedition into the New World. The Admiral explains that he's been sitting on the sidelines observing their activities and studying Nergigante, whom he believes is somehow connected to everything happening here. The Commander introduces the Admiral to the Commission's best team: Tess and Sierra, whom the Admiral asks to join him at the Everstream once they're ready. The Admiral then departs, leaving everyone to go about their business. After making preparations, Tess and Sierra head back to the Everstream to meet the Admiral. At the Everstream, the Admiral describes his adventure to the pair and how he's been tracking Nergigante into this region ever since the Commission drove Zorah Magdaros out to sea. The only thing he hasn't been able to do is locate the beast or figure out what his connection to the New World is. The Admiral also raises the question of why Zorah Magdaros was migrating to the Everstream rather than to the Rotten Vale where he belonged. The Admiral brings Tess and Sierra through a hidden passage leading into an entirely new place he calls the Elder's Recess. In order to unlocking the secret of their quarry's nature, the Admiral believes that it might be best to get to know the monsters inhabiting the Elder's Recess. While Sierra remains behind to learn more about the Elder's Recess from the Admiral, Tess sets out to track down clues of Nergigante and identify the Recess' monsters. Her investigation soon reveals three monsters that dwell within the Recess: Uragaan (a monster similar to the Radobaan), Lavasioth (a monster very similar to the Jyuratodus) and the Dodogama. Having discovered enough clues left behind by Nergigante, Tess returns to Astera to provide her findings to the Ecological Research Team, hence instructions from the Admiral. Using the information required, the Research Team identifies Nergigante as an Elder Dragon and that his connection to everything was that he fed on dead Elder Dragons, hence why he was always seen with Zorah Magdaros. Finally, Tess is provided a new mission from the Admiral: hunt down and slay Nergigante. After a long, thorough search through the Elder's Recess, Tess finally comes face-to-face with the Eater of Elder Dragons. Nergigante proves to be a very powerful threat, his attacks being strong enough to keep Tess off-balance. After a long, difficult battle, Tess finally succeeds in killing the mighty beast. Regrouping back in Astera, Tess discovers that several Elder Dragons have surfaced following Nergigante's death; presumably having gone into hiding when Nergigante arrived in the Elder's Recess. Apparently, these Elder Dragons had sought refuge in the Ancient Forest, the Wildspire Waste and the Rotten Vale respectively. Travelling to the Ancient Forest, Tess discovers evidence of the wind-controlling Elder Dragon Kushala Daora, whom she briefly encounters before it departs the Ancient Forest. Tess tracks the beast back to the Elder's Recess, where she is pit against her second Elder Dragon opponent. In this battle Tess is backed up by fellow hunter Jay as well as the Field Team Leader. Once Kushala Daora is slain, Tess meets up with the Huntsman, who has tracked down the Elder Dragon Teostra from the Wildspire Waste. Another intense battle takes place as Tess and the Huntsman face off with the Emperor of Flames itself: Teostra. It is only by working together that they are finally able to slay the fearsome beast. With two Elder Dragons out of the way, Tess is summoned to the Research Base to speak with the Tracker and Third Fleet Master regarding the third and final Elder Dragon. The Third Fleet Master promptly reveals to Tess that the Third Fleet has been looking into this particular case for a long time. According to the Tracker, the Elder Dragon in question is the legendary Vaal Hazak, a mighty beast that thrives in the Effluvium of the Rotten Vale. The task of slaying Vaal Hazak is promptly given to Tess as a result of her reputation. Descending into the Rotten Vale, Tess comes face-to-face with the mighty beast itself, discovering its ability to drain the life from any nearby wildlife. After a long and fierce battle, Vaal Hazak becomes another beast to be slain by Tess' hand. Back in Astera, Tess is congratulated on her hard work by members of the Commission. The Admiral returns to Astera to inform Tess that she has been "invited" by an old acquaintance to join him (the Seeker) and the Admiral as they investigate the source of energy that had been responsible for drawing Zorah Magdaros into the Everstream. On the way to this new location, the Seeker reveals that when the Elder Dragons die, their bodies are consumed in the Effluvium and their bioenergy is filtered into this mysterious location. It is here that they discover a massive sac from which hatches a massive beast formed out of this bioenergy: a large blue translucent Elder Dragon. The Admiral leaves it to Tess to prevent the beast from leaving its nest while he carries the incapacitated Seeker to safety, promising to return with help. This massive beast proves to be the biggest challenge of them all, taking all of Tess' skills just to survive the battle. After a long, exhausting and brutal battle, Tess finally delivers the final blow to the newborn Elder Dragon, though the damage caused in the battle causes the ground beneath to collapse. As she plunges toward her doom, the Admiral appears atop a Wingdrake to save her life. A couple days later Tess awakens much to the relief of Sierra, Jay and many of the other hunters. To celebrate the completion of their mission to the New World, the Research Commission holds a large celebration, attended by the Third Fleet Master, the Tracker, the Seeker, Jay, Michelle, the Huntsman and even the Admiral. The Seeker compliments Tess on her heroics and allows her to keep a sample of the crystal gathered from the newborn Elder Dragon's final resting place. The Commander brings everyone's attention to a message from the Hunter's Guild: the Commission's efforts and their discovery of a new Elder Dragon dubbed Xeno'jiiva is greatly appreciated. The Guild has given permission for those who want to return home to leave when they wish. The Guild strongly believes that there is more to discover on the New World, and requests that anyone willing to remain and continue their work. With everyone's minds already made up, the Commander welcomes the Commission to their new home. Deep in the Elder's Recess, a new monster awakens: the Bazelgeuse. Extending its wings, the Bazelgeuse takes to the skies with a loud roar. In Astera, Sierra meets up with Tess at the Canteen and asks if she's ready for a new adventure. Tess responds that she's always ready, giving her partner a double thumbs-up. And in the Coral Highlands, the Tracker inspects electrified hair lying on the ground when she notices a thunderstorm taking place in the skies above; signifying the presence of the Elder Dragon known as Kirin... Cast Main Characters * Tess Williams * Sierra '(sometimes credited as '"The Handler") * The Commander * Brian Phillips '(sometimes credited as '"Field Team Leader") * Jay * Michelle '(sometimes credited as '"Serious Handler") * Schott '(sometimes credited as '"The Seeker") * The Admiral * The Huntsman Supporting Characters * Gruff '(sometimes credited as '"Meowscular Chef") * Teresa '(sometimes credited as '"Third Fleet Master") * The Captain * Bill '(sometimes credited as '"Blacksmith") * Lynian Researcher * Vanessa '(sometimes credited as '"Provisions Manager") * Dave '(sometimes credited as '"Analytics Director") * Leslie (sometimes credited as "The Tracker") Large Monsters * Zorah Magdaros * Nergigante * Great Jagras * Anjanath * Pukei-Pukei * Odogaron * Radobaan * Jyuratodus * Barroth * Rathian ** Pink Rathian * Rathalos ** Azure Rathalos * Diablos * Tzitzi-Ya-Ku * Great Girros * Kulu-Ya-Ku * Legiana * Paolumu * Dodogama * Uragaan * Lavasioth * Kushala Daora * Teostra * Vaal Hazak * Xeno'jiiva * Bazelgeuse * Deviljho * Kirin Small Monsters * Kestodon * Wingdrake * Girros * Jagras * Shamos * Gajau Notes * The Bazelgeuse and Kirin make a cameo at the end of the novel. * There are several key differences between the novel and the video game: ** There are no Palicoes working alongside hunters in the novel, with the Meowscular Chef being the only exception. ** The Anjanath and Tobi-Kadachi do not appear in the novel, though Tobi-Kadachi is hinted at when Tess discovers some tracks during her hunt for the Pukei-Pukei. ** The Deviljho, being released in the game on March 22nd, replaces the Anjanath in the novel. * It is implied that the Teostra Tess faces later in the novel may be the same beast that left the dents in the Huntsman's armor, though this is never directly confirmed. Category:Browse